All the Right Weapons
by Megan May
Summary: This is a mix of both FMA series.OCxGREEDxENVY little WRATHxOC. Radiance and Nevaeh are two homunculi captured by Greed under order of Father to live with them. Greed and Envy both are quickly attracted to Radiance,a girl that has a nasty mind of a killer
1. Father

All the Right Weapons.

Oh just as a warning this is a cross between the first series and the Brotherhood series.

Chapter 1- Father

It was a cold March night. Stars were twinkling brightly along with the moon, high in the sky. We were traveling into the city for entertainment.. It gets rather boring, living in the forest, away from society for three months.

"Nevaeh." I hissed as my ten year old sister ran in front of me.

She turned around. Her short, shoulder length brown hair bouncing slightly as her milky purple eyes locked with my deep violet ones.

"Transmute us some normal clothes." I looked at what she was wearing. It was a tight leather tank leotard. I was wearing a tight, strapless midriff top with matching black shorts.

She clasped her hands together, gathering energy before dropping to the ground and transmuting a pile of clothing. Although it was the end of winter and still cold, temperature didn't really effect us. She threw me a black article of clothing. I stripped out of my clothing and slipped into the new cotton dress that had long sleeves and hung down to my knees. Nevaeh changed into a red dress similar to mine. I threw my old clothes at her and she crammed them into a white, freshly transmuted back pack.

"Lets go Radiance!" She wined, growing impatient.

"Alright, lets go." I said, throwing my ass length brown hair over my shoulder.

My sister and I were homunculi and had to usually stay hidden from state Alchemists but we couldn't stand hiding in the forest anymore. We had to get into the city.

We ran down the hill that lead us into Central.

When Nevaeh was ten and I was sixteen we were killed by an insane man. that's all we remember. With our knowledge of alchemy we were able to guess that someone preformed human transmutation on us, trying to bring us back. But of course ever failed human transmutation produces a homunculus. Who ever tried to bring us back must have fled the scene shortly after because we woke up alone in the forest. Due to numerous self-preformed experiments we have come to find out that our hearts have been replaced by philosopher stones and we are immortal.

I have an Ouroboros tattoo around my belly button and Nevaeh has one on her right palm. Nevaeh can produce alchemy and I can make things combust as well as make people think whatever I want -it only works on humans though-.

Laughter escaped our lips as we ran into the empty streets.

"Radiance! Over there!" Nevaeh screeched, pointing to a small shop window.

We trotted over to it and pressed our hands up to it, peering in with smiles on our faces. On the other side of the window, though the lights were off we could see all of the finest jewelry. Beautiful diamonds welded into shiny slivers and golds. I sighed, pushing myself away from the window.

"Nothing you can't transmute, Nevaeh." I murmured, spinning in the light from the street lamps.

"But it goes against the Law of equivalent exchange!" She yelled.

"So?" I stopped spinning and lock my eyes with hers. "We are homunculi. We are villains. We don't follow laws dear sister."

"But I don't want to be the villain." Nevaeh grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Too bad, Nevaeh. Its what we are."

"I suppose your right, Radiance." She caved in rather quickly. That was always one of her weaknesses.

There was a small scuff of a shoe in the mere distance. My head snapped up in the direction of it. There was a tall, dark figure. I could see the man clearer than the average human. He had spiky black hair and a tight fitting leather shirt with a vest that had a fur collar over it. He also had tight pants on. Immediately, I could tell he wasn't human. I couldn't push into his mind.

"Homunculus." I gasped. "Stay behind my Nevaeh." I ordered as I raced forward to the strange figure. When I neared him, he turned around and sprinted away from me. "Wait!" I called. "I want to talk to you!" I chased after him.

He ran into a space between to buildings, an ally. I slowed my running to a walk and looked around the corner of one building. "Excuse me sir, could I please talk to you? We're homunculi and we wanna ask a few questions."

"Any thing for you Dollface." He murmured in a deep voice, walking towards me.

I stepped closer to him, intrigued.

"Just one thing first." he stood in front of me, looking down at me. "You'll have to come with me. And just so you don't put up a fight."

That's when he punched me. I heard Nevaeh scream before I fell unconscious.

(Time skip)

When my eyes fluttered open I saw a dark gray ceiling and felt a soft bed underneath me. I sat up looking around the room quickly. I was laying under the deep maroon covers of a queen sized bed in a gray walled room. The room had no windows. Only two doors. One was open and from what I could see it lead into a bathroom. There was also a wardrobe, bed-side table and a chair next to the door. And sitting in that chair was the homunculus that punched me.

"Who the hell are _you_?" I snarled. Throwing the covers back I jumped out of the bed and stood in front of him.

"I thought you'd never wake up Dollface." He said in that deep voice, smirking at me.

"I said, who are you." This time I growled each word.

He leaned his head down so it was level with mine. "The names Greed."

"Alright Greed, now," I sighed and than inhaled. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUNCH ME?"

He held up his hands in front of him. "Now, now Dollface. No need to get angry. I was simply sent to retrieve you for father."

"Father? Who is father?" I grumbled, growing more and more mad.

"Come with me. He wants to meet you." The man named Greed grabbed me by the wrist and pulled my out of the other door.

We were then in a hallway. It was very dark and there were drops of water, dripping from the ceiling.

_So we're underground._

Every few yards there was another door and at the very end of the hallway was a huge opening and in that opening was a giant cement chair with a big man in sitting in it. He had long blond hair.

"Radiance!" I heard Nevaeh yell.

I looked in the direction of her voice and saw a women in a light purple suit relice her shoulders. Nevaeh came barreling towards me and I caught her, holding her close to me before pushing her behind me.

There was another woman with a big chest in a tight fitting leather dress. Next to her was a short fat man. Standing next to the woman that had Nevaeh was a small boy with long dark hair.

"Why hello, Radiance. Nice to see you have awaken. I am Father." The blond man said, standing up and gesturing to himself. "I'm sorry to have caused you this trouble. But you see I saw that there were two homunculi living near here and couldn't leave you out there. wouldn't want you getting caught now would we." he smiled at me. "I hope you don't mind but, you'll be living here from now on. And once in a while I'll have missions for you."

In all honesty it sounded like a pretty good deal. If we needed to escape we could. There had to be a way but for the time being would it be so wrong to just live here. With no fear of being discovered.

"A moment please?" I asked Father.

He nodded and I turned around to Nevaeh.

"I want you to listen to me okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded. "We're going to live here okay? If you feel like you're in danger you have to tell me. And as soon as you do we'll leave okay? Let just give this a chance. We get to have a place to sleep and we don't have to hide anymore."

She thought to herself for a minute before nodding with a small smile.

"Okay?" I questioned once more.

"Okay." She confirmed.

I turned back to father. "Thank you Father. We appreciate this and as for the 'missions' what would that consist of?"

"Oh that's for another day. Now Nevaeh's room is across from you but if you two feel comfortable sharing a room we can arrange that to."

"Thank you-"I stared to say before was cut off.

"Ah so you finally got them!" A figure walked into the huge area from another hallway.

"Girls this is Envy." Father pointed to the new figure. He had a toned body and a midriff top with a skort type of thing. He had crazy green hair that reminded me of a palm tree.

His eyes locked with mine and I didn't make an effort to look away. "Hell_oo_." He murmured.

"And this is Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony and you've already met Greed." Father continued introducing everyone. "Envy, this is Radiance and Nevaeh."

Envy was still looking at me with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Mommy, can I play with Nevaeh?" Wrath asked in a cute voice.

"Of course." Sloth murmured.

"Go on." I murmured encouraging Nevaeh.

She wandered off down the hall I came from with Wrath.

"Would you like me to show you back to your room, Dollface." Greed whispered in my ear. I looked away from Envy as his face changed into a sort of angry look.

"Yes, thank you." I murmured.

Greed took me by the hand and lead me back down the hall. We walked in silence as we walked to the very end of the hall, where my new room was. When we got to my door Greed quickly grabbed my shoulders and pressed me to the wall. My eyes went wide with shock and my body locked up. He brushed his nose against my cheek, then down to my neck, where he nipped lightly before moving on to my collar bone.

"Radiance." He whispered, before pushing away from me and walking back down the hall.


	2. Training

Chapter 2- Training.

The next morning I was awaken by a knock on my door. I sat up in my bed, stretching myself and sighing.

"Come in." I called, tossing the covers away from me.

"Good morning, Radiance." Lust murmured, entering my room with a small folded piece of clothing in her hands.

"Morning, Lust." I responded quickly.

She held out the clothing for me and I took it.

"Father wants you to wear this. He gave one to Nevaeh too." She told me before turning around. "Well I've got a mission with Gluttony. See you in a few days."

"Good luck." I said as she shut the door.

I held up the clothing. It was a tube top that only covered my breasts and matching short black leather shorts.

"Great." I hissed.

I slid out of my black dress and slipped into the new clothing. It fit snugly. After running my fingers threw my long hair I walked out into the hallway. There was a figure in the hallway a bit always from me but I quickly noticed it was Greed. I had decided to ignore what he had done last night before I went to bed. When he pressed me to the wall and brushed his nose along my neck and collar bone, I didn't feel anything intimidating or uneasy so I let it go.

"Greed!" I yelled, getting his attention.

"Mornin' Dollface." He said with a smirk, waiting for me to catch up to him.

My pace sped up and he started walking again when I was at his side. "What's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well, Father will probably want you and Nevaeh to get some training in." He said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Yes, a ten year old defiantly need training." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. He wont let her get hurt, besides you guys can't die. At least not easily." He reassured me.

"Right. This is going to take some getting used to. I never thought my sister and I would need to know how to fight for a big muscely man." I giggled. "What exactly do the missions consist of?"

Greed turned serious. "Oh. This and that. Mostly finding Philosophers stones and offing military personnel.."

"Offing? You mean like killing?" I asked, my voice raising as we got to the end on the hallway.

"Ah Radiance! How are you adjusting?" Father's booming voice filled the room.

I looked away from Greed and to Father. Envy was standing next to him, arms crossed, smug smirk on his face.

"Well. May I ask where Nevaeh is?" I responded, worried that I hadn't seen my little sister yet.

"Needn't you worry. She's training with Wrath and Sloth. They'll take good care of her and when you're done with your training you may see her. Sound good?" His voice echoed threw out the giant space. He seemed rather kind, considering the process he ran underground.

"Sounds good." I nodded, eager to fight.

"Greed." Father said, motioning for him to come forward.

Greed walked over and glared at Envy shortly before standing on the other side of Father's huge chair.

"First you'll be fighting Envy. After you'll be fighting Greed and his ultimate shield. Ready?"

I nodded. Then he looked to Envy who nodded, without removing his gaze from me.

"Go." Father said.

And with that Envy raced towards me, fist curled and ready to collide with me. I raised my arm blocking the blow and pushing it away from me.

"Do you have any powers, Radiance?" Father asked.

"Yes." I said, dodging another fist. "I can make things combust and make humans think what I want." I swung my leg and my foot hit Envy's shoulder. He grabbed my foot and pulled me towards him.

"Please show me." Father demanded.

Obeying, I focused energy on Envy's hands. As I pulled my foot away I forced his hands the explode from the inside. Envy screamed for a moment before his hands started to regenerate. I heard Greed whistle and father say, "My, well that's, impressive." I smiled, proud of myself.

"Damn." Envy said, looking at me with wide eyes.

Then he dove on my, tackling me to the ground. A yelp of surprise escaped my lips. I got one of my feet press to his stomach and pushed him away. As he fell back on to the ground, I jumped on him. I held my hands on his throat, cutting of any and all air supplies. His eyes bored into mine and a feeling of pure…_want _flushed threw my mind. Everything in the giant room vanished from my sight and all I saw was Envy. Without thinking, my head slowly began to lean towards his, towards his lips.

"Envy! Are you really going to let her take you down so easily?" Father's voice yelled, bringing the room back to my vision.

"No." Envy growled with a smirk, flipping me over. Now _he_ was chocking _me._ I closed my eyes and forced my energy into his hands and made them rip apart with my mind. Bits of his flesh tickled my neck as they fell to the floor.

"FUCK!" He yelled in what I could only imagine to be agony.

I jumped up and looked to Father, he was smiling at Envy. My eyes focused back to Envy. Only Envy wasn't there. In his place was Nevaeh.

"You can change forms!" I gasped in amazement.

:Very good Radiance." Father exclaimed.

"Can you fight your little sister?" Envy pondered in my sister's voice.

"Of course." without waiting another second, I dove at him. I gripped his shoulders and forced him on to the ground before once again combusting another part of his body. This time it was his leg.

"You bitch!" He screamed as I stood up and took a step away from him. His leg regenerated rather quickly. A white light started at his feet and traveled up his body, leaving his original form in place of my sister's. He stood up and looked at me with anger in his eyes. Those eyes shifted into a reptilian slant. I gasped and my eyes widened in surprise. I saw red sparks around his stomach and back.

"Enough Envy." Father ordered.

The red sparks disappeared from Envy's body and his eyes went back to normal but still help anger in them. Father motioned for Envy to come back and stand with him. Envy obeyed, clearly annoyed. "Greed." He nodded Greed forward.

"Ready Dollface?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes." I said with confidence.

He took off his vest and dropped it to the floor while I steadied myself. His eyes met mine and I began focusing my energy on to his torso but something felt…off. Wrong even. It felt like I was toying with a new material. It was something I had never felt before. My eyebrows pulled together as I tried to rip his flesh apart with my mind. It wasn't working. Why the hell wasn't it working!

Greed smiled as he neared me. I began backing up.

"I can feel that. You're trying to rip my stomach clear off of me aren't you?" Greed said with confidence that intimidated me.

"Yes. I am but, I can't." I grumbled growing frustrated.

"That's because I am the ultimate shield." Greed explained. "Almost nothing can penetrate it."

So that's what father meant by 'Greed and his ultimate shield'.

Not knowing what else to do, I ran towards Greed, closing the space between us. My fist collided with his jaw and it HURT.

"Ow!" I yelped, yanking my fist away.

On his jaw, where my fist had hit him was a metal looking spot. I figured that must have been his shield. I knew then, that this was going to be difficult. I huffed a sigh of anger and tried kicking him in the stomach. His hands reached at my leg. Each of his fingers looked like a silver dagger. He quickly snatched my foot, flipped it over and pushed me away from him. I let out a little scream before getting back up and running at him. Maybe I couldn't beat him but I could fight him until I found a way to distract him. We fell into a dance of dodging fists and feet as well as maneuvering attacks.

I would dodge a foot from hitting my neck as I swung to hit his nose. I fell to my knees as he tried to kick at my head, sending his leg clear over me. As I stood up I tried to grab his head and throw him down but he was too strong for me. He grabbed my right hand and swept it over to the left and downwards, sending me to the floor.

"Enough." Father said just as I was standing up.

Greed's metallic body faded back to normal and he smirked at me.

"Cool. Huh?" His cocky smirk made me roll my eyes.

"Sure. I suppose so." I giggled."Envy, show Radiance to Nevaeh. I have simple matter to discuss with Greed." Envy began walking towards me with a smug smile on his face as Greed walked away.

"This isn't over Greedling." I murmured with a smug smile of my own.

"We'll see." He laughed.

Ignoring my comment to Greed Father looked to me and said, "Very impressive. I didn't expect you to be so skilled, Radiance."

"Thank you." I murmured, bowing my head slightly in respect.

"You may go." He said.

And with that Envy lead me down the hallway opposite of the one Greed and I had immerged from. This one was much darker.

"So what exactly is this under?" I asked Envy, remembering that we were underground.

"Military HQ." He said it matter-of-factly.

I gasped. "Really?"

"Yup. Did you notice that there's only six of us sins, excluding you and Nevaeh?"

"I didn't."

"Well there's one more. His name is Pride but you might know him as Fuhere Bradley." Envy murmured, looking over to me and raising his eye brows slightly. "You see we're natural born enemies to the military and we want philosophers stones. So being directly under them will give us a little hint to where one is every now and then."

"I see." I murmured. "I'm guessing I'm not dealing with the superheroes of some shitty comic am I?"

"Nope. We're just the opposite." Envy said with a small laugh.

Surprisingly, I liked it. I liked the idea of being a villain. Being a homunculus only made you a natural villain, making the situation just that much better.

When we got to the near end Envy stopped and looked at me. Just like before everything around me vanished. The dark dreary hallway was gone and Envy was in it's place. My head leaned closer to his and his eyes softened into a triumphant glair. Without knowing what was happening to me, I pressed my lips to his and closed my eyes. Envy placed his hands on my hips, deepening our kiss.

"Radiance?" I heard my sister call.

I backed away from Envy and walked to the end of the hall as if nothing had happened.

"It is you!" Nevaeh cheered as she raced towards me.

I enveloped her in a hug and all I could think was, _what problem did I just cause. _

**How is it? This is my 6****th**** FMA story. REVIEW PLEASE. Ill update faster if you do ^.^ also would you like the chapters to be longer or shorter? Let me know? **


	3. Human Life

Chapter 3- Human life.

"So, I take it you really like Wrath?" I asked as I combed my fingers threw my sisters short hair.

"Oh yes." She exclaimed.

After finding her in the hallway we retreated to my room. As soon as she walked into my room she plopped down on my bed and I sat behind her. She had a lot to say about Wrath and how much fun he was.

"I'm happy you have someone your age to play with." I said, trying to hide my tension of what had just happened with Envy.

"Sloth says its good for us to fight against each other because we both have alchemic abilities. He's very strong though and I have a lot of work to do if I want to be as good a fighter as him." she said, her voice falling at the end.

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "With practice comes perfection."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

The room fell silent for a moment. I let my hands fall from Nevaeh's hair and she stood up and walked on my bed to sit behind me and play with my hair.

"So who were you fighting?" She asked.

"Greed and Envy." I sighed. "Envy can change forms. He can make himself look like you or me or anyone else he wants." I heard footsteps from his room. It was two down from me. I had been listening to his room sense I got to mine. Between him and I were Wrath's room and Sloth's room. Greed was two down from Nevaeh. In-between them was Lust's room and Gluttony's room. "I think he's hiding a bigger power though."

"And what about Greed. What's his ability?" Nevaeh asked, still interested in what I had done for the beginning of my day.

"He has something called the ultimate shield." I looked up in the direction of Envy's room. More footsteps. "He can push this metal shield over his body to protect him."

Nevaeh grabbed a fist-full of my hair. "Wow! that's so cool!"

My ears picked up more footsteps but this time it was from the hallway. I could tell it was Greed. The footsteps were slightly heavier. He stopped outside my door and knocked on it twice.

"Come in Greedling." I said, pushing a strand of hair away from my face.

The door opened and Greed walked threw it. "Well Dollface, looks like Father thinks you're ready for your first mission."

My face brightened slightly. "Really?" I gasped.

"Yup. Nothing big. Something simple. You'll be working with me so if you get tripped up and need some help I'll be there to save your ass." He chuckled a bit and my smile grew.

Greed looked like a big, bad beast and I bet he was at times but I also thought he could be a real softy.

"So get ready we leave in the morning. Three A.M. sharp." And with that he turned and left.

"Wow, Radiance. I'm impressed!" Nevaeh happily, exclaimed.

"Thanks, sis." I said smiling.

After a while of talking, Nevaeh wandered off to her room to shower before going to sleep. I decided to do the same. After my shower, I claimed into bed and snuggled under the covers. I couldn't sleep though. Anticipation was clouding my thoughts. I wanted to know so badly what it was I was going to be doing in a few long hours. Excitement fluttered in my stomach like tiny butterflies.

Soon I heard footsteps coming towards my room. This surprised me because I thought everyone was asleep. They were the heavier steps from earlier. Greed. My door opened and someone stepped in and shut the door. My back was facing them.

"You've grown into quiet the beautiful homunculus." Greed said.

"I'm asleep." I murmured.

"Sure you are."

I sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean, I've grown into a beautiful homunculus?"

He opened his mouth, ready to speak but a female voice from the hall cut him off.

"Greed! Time for bed get to your own room!" Sloth yelled.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He said before dashing out of my room and down the hall.

Now even more anticipation clouded my thoughts. After a few hours of tossing and turning, I finally nodded off to sleep.

"Wake up, Dollface." I awoke to Greed gently, shaking my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I muttered, rolling over into Greed's arms. A small fluttering feeling washed threw my stomach. I tried my best to ignore it.

"Quarter to three." he said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of bed.

He set me on my feel. My legs weren't awake yet though. I stumbled forward and fell into Greed's chest. He caught my shoulders as I regained my balance and my cheeks turned red.

"You alright? "He asked. As he helped me stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered and rubbed my eyes.

"Well now that your awake, sit down."

I rolled my eyes but obeyed and sat down on the edge of my bed. Greed sat next to me. It was quiet for awhile. I sighed in annoyance as Greed broke the silence.

"Eighteen-Thirteen." He stated. My eye brows pulled together in confusion. "The year you and your sister were killed."

Now, my eyes widened and a smile brightened my face. "You know about my human life?" I couldn't believe it.

"I know a lot about your former life."

"Well tell me!" I exclaimed, excited.

He held up a finger to his lips. "Shh, you'll wake everyone up." I tried my best to settle down as he began explaining. "Your name was Radiance Evaline Lendrea. The most beautiful name I had ever heard. The first time I saw you, you were in the tiny library just outside of Central. You were in the alchemy section reading about homunculi and Father had asked me to find out some more information about Philosopher's stones. You smiled at me the second you saw me."

I closed my eyes and imagined what he was saying. It seemed so real inside my head, almost like I could feel a book in my hands.

"I was absolutely intrigued with you. When you said hello, I dropped the book I was holding. We both bent down at the same time to pick it up. You snatched it before I could get it. You asked why I was interested in the Philosophers stone and I told you I wanted eternal life. You said you also wanted it, that's why you were so captivated by homunculi. We sat down at one of the tables there and talked for awhile about alchemy, a little about your sister and about my so called 'dad'."

I leaned back on to my elbows and watched the images in my head. I could _feel_ him take my hand as it happened in my mind.

"You agreed to have dinner with me the following night. We went on a few more dates and got rather close. I met your sister after three weeks of our meetings. Her name was Nevaeh Danika Lendrea. She had a bruise on her cheek but I didn't think much of it because she was so playful and reckless but a few weeks later when you met me at a diner you had a bruise on your arm and could barley move the other. I got you to tell me what happened."

I felt one of my arms lock up and spike with pain while the other was a little sore.

"Your dad had pushed you down the stairs. He had been abusing you sense you were ten and your mother died. After me begging you to, you agreed to run away with your sister. I told you I'd take you some place safe. I figured Father could make you Homunculi. But your dad followed you the night you and your sister left. You were going to meet me by the same diner but Nevaeh dropped a trinket she was holding and it rolled into an ally. Your dad followed you two in there and stabbed you to death."

My chest began to hurt in different places.

"When I found you I drew a transmutation circle around you two and tried to bring you back. I wasn't skilled in alchemy though so I thought it had failed. It was fifteen years later when I saw you and your sister in the forest. That was last year."

I opened my eyes and sat up. My mind erased the pictures and I looked at Greed. He was gazing into my eyes.

"I'm so glad I have you back." He murmured. He grabbed my body and pulled me into a hug. "I know you don't remember but, you will. And when those memories come back, ill let you decide if you want to pick off where we left off."

Great. Just great. Envy. Now Greed. This was trouble. Could I have both? Of course not, what was I thinking.

Envy he was just so… interesting. But he was a bit cocky and full of himself. While Greed seemed like he could be the same way, yet different. I couldn't help but like them both.

"I-I'd like that." I said, not knowing what else to say.

He nodded, backing away from me. "Let's go Dollface. We've got a job to do."

I stood up with him and walked out of my room, ready for my new task.


	4. The first mission

**I hope you don't mind but I changed the set up of the underground tunnels where the homunculi reside.**

Chapter 12- The First Mission.

"Rather early, isn't it Radiance?" Father's deep voice announced, echoing threw the big room.

I yawned, "Yes, Father. So what will my mission consist of?" I rubbed my eyes and brushed my hair out of my face.

"You will be doing something relatively simple. Sedating a chimera and bringing it back here. You may have to do some unspeakable acts. Just do what Greed tells you too." He explained. I nodded and father said, "You may go now. Be back as soon as possible. If you hurry, you could be back by sunrise."

And with that being said, I followed behind Greed out of the hall the was opposite of the one with our rooms in. At the end of that hallway was another big room but not as big as the one Father is always in. there was a hallway at the end out that and that led to these sewer type things. Rushing water was flowing down the middle and we walked along the sides. Our feet made little noises the echoed threw the sewers. Occasionally we would hear a rat squeak and scurry away.

My eyes traveled upward and saw several pairs of glowing red eyes glowering back at me. I yelped and couched down in surprise.

"G-Greed." I gasped. "What the hell are those?" I asked, trying to answer my own question I my head while asking another one. How could they stay suspended up there? Greed turned around and looked at me. I pointed to the eyes. "What are those?" I repeated. He looked up and smirked.

"Nothing to fear, Dollface." Greed walked over to me and grabbed my hand, fixing our fingers together. A blush made my face warm as a shiver speared down my spine. "Just our watch dogs." He helped me up, keeping my hand in his after I stood up straight.

"Watch dogs?" I pondered, confused.

"They're chimeras. They'll kill anyone that comes down here unaccompanied by a homunculus. They wont hurt you." He explained, pulled my forward gently. I clutched at his hand tighter, still disturbed by the red eyes glairing down at me.

Greed led me out of the damp sewer and out on to the streets of Central. I followed Greed to Military HQ and released his hand as we neared the huge double doors.

"Alright." Greed murmured. "You're leading now. I'll be right behind you if you get in any trouble. Find the Fuhere. He'll be able to tell you where to find the chimera." He kissed my cheek, causing my cheeks to flush a deep red. He smirked.

I took a deep breath and looked to the doors . My hand gripped the door knob and a weave of nervousness washed threw my body. I threw open the door and immediately my eyes met the brown eyes of a startled secretary. I forced my energy into her mind, erasing her thoughts and replacing them with the want to obey me.

"Tell me where the Fuhere is." I demanded as her eyes went blank as if she was looking threw me.

"In his office." She stated in a monotone voice.

"Tell me how I get there." I ordered.

She stood up from her chair and pointed to a near-by staircase. "Up there, too the right and last door on the left."

"Kill her." Greed murmured.

I obeyed, forcing more of my energy into her jugular and making it burst, sending a fountain of blood from her neck, into the air. A feeling of…joy fled threw my veins. I ignored it for the time being.

We took off towards the stairs and rushed up threw. Greed stayed behind me as we ran down the hall. I skidded to a stop outside the Fuehrer's door. Before I could knock I heard a deep voice from inside say, "Come in Radiance. You too, Greed."

I opened the door to see a tall man with tanish skin and black hair standing in from of a huge window behind his desk.

He turned around to reveal that he was holding a tea cup on a little plate. He also had an eye patch. "I've been waiting some time to meet you Radiance." He set down the tea cup and removed his eye patch, placing it on his desk next to the tea cup. "I'm Pride." his eyes had to Ouroboros tattoo in it.

"It's a pleasure, Pride." I bowed, showing my respect. "Do you know of my mission?"

"Indeed I do. The chimera you are looking for is three doors down." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Pride." I noticed Pride and Greed exchange a glair as we exited the Fuehrer's office. I ignored it, egger to see the chimera worth Father's interest. We walked into the hall and down three doors. I opened the door and there was a pair of dark eyes glowing back at me. I reached into the room, flipping on the light switch, illuminating the room.

"That the _hell_ is that?" is hissed.

"A chimera." Greed murmured.

What looked back to me with hostile eyes was a human looking creature with a striped orange tail, much like a tiger. It was clearly male in late teens maybe even early twenties. His eyes were a deep green and he hand chains on his wrists, binding him to the wall.

"But, its human." I sounded disgusted.

Greed placed a hand on my shoulder. "There is a while world you didn't know about, Dollface. A world the military keeps from everyone else."

The creature growled at me. I jumped back a little, surprised. I wasn't scared, I knew if need-be I could combust its arm or leg and even it's heart. If I did that though, Father might be angry with me.

"You're name?" I asked, stepping forward and reaching out to it.

It snarled at me but that didn't stop me from approaching it. With out hesitation I leapt on to its back and wrapped my hands around its neck, enabling it from breathing. It thrashed around and tried to buck me off of him. When he finally stopped breathing, he fell forward, landing on his stomach. Considering I was on his back, I fell with him. His body cushioned my landing. I leapt up.

"Nicely done." Greed commented waltzing over and picking up the chimera with ease. He threw the unconscious body over his shoulder and looked tome. "Now, each of us homunculi have increased human abilities. Mine is speed and Pride's is strength. While all over our human abilities are heightened one is usually more powerful then others." I nodded. "Concentrate and find yours." He spoke quickly.

Obeying I closed my eyes. Almost instantly I heard rushed foot steps pounding towards us. "You hear that?" They had to be at the stair case.

"No?" Greed sounded like he was questioning me.

"Then it's sound. Come on! Lets go!" I ran from the room and across the hall into the room opposite of us. There were three people in there. I made their throats combust, flooding the table they sat at with blood. We dove for the window, leaping threw and landing on our feet effortlessly. Then we ran. We ran as fast as we could, Greed running ahead of me to get the chimera to Father faster. If needed I could take care of myself.

(Small time skip)

I didn't need to worry. I was fast enough to escape with out any military personnel seeing me. Father was very proud and pleased. He didn't tell me why he needed the chimera and I didn't ask why. Greed was ordered to go out again, shortly after we returned. I didn't know why.

This time away from Greed gave me the opportunity to find Envy. It didn't take me long to find him. He was in the giant room where Nevaeh had been training with Wrath and Sloth. I stayed in the shadows, watching him.

I wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He kept switching between changing forms and throwing punches and kicks at the air. I moved forward slightly, my foot making the tiniest of noises on the ground. His body jerked around so he was facing me.

"Spying on me from the shadows, Radiance?" Envy called.

My breathing stopped as I was startled. I moved forward so he could see me.

"Hello Envy." I murmured, approaching him.

"Hello."

I stopped a few yards in front of him. "Wouldn't it be easier to have someone to practice with?"

He didn't say anything. All he did was smirk. I mirrored his smirk and lunged at him.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Love

Chapter 5- Love.

He quickly dodged my attack and leapt away from me. I chased after him, jumping at him and this time we collided. My body smashed into his and we fell backwards. I held out my hands saving my body from falling into his. Looking down into his eyes the feeling that nothing was around us resurfaced. I shook my head, forcing it to disappear.

Envy smirked coyly and grabbed my lower back with his hands. He pulled my down to him so we were pressed against each other.

I let out a little yelp of surprise and Envy's smirk grew.

"My, my, my Radiance. You look rather distraught." Envy said in what I could only think of as a seductive voice.

"You surprised me is all." I murmured, trying to push myself up and away from him, the feeling of want fading away.

He pressed down on me again and then flipped me over so he was on top of me. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly. Envy leaned down whispering my name in my ear.

"Get off." I muttered as a feeling of absolute disgust spread threw me.

"Why?" He said in the same voice as earlier.

"Just get off." I tried wiggling out from under him but he pressed himself closer to me.

"Don't you want to play?"

"No get off."

When he still failed to get off of me I made his stomach explode inside him. There were no blood splatters due to the fact that I contained the small explosion inside of him. He rolled off of me, screaming. I stood up, brushing myself off and glaring at him.

"You bitch." He gasped, stumbling as he stood.

I rolled my eyes and turned, walking away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Envy growled.

My feet stopped and a black haze covered my eyes and soon I could see My human body standing outside a small drug store.

Was this a flashback?

My face brightened as a familiar green haired figure approached me. He walked up to me and offered me his arm which I quickly took.

"Good afternoon, Envy." I murmured.

As the flashback continued I quickly noticed I was not in love with this creature. I was however completely fascinated by him. He took me to a far away place in the forest and put on show of his inhuman abilities. He showed me how strong he was and how he changed forms. At the end of the day my eyes widened as he made an incision in his chest and pulled back the flesh to show me a philosophers stone.

Envy told me how that was his one and only life source. It was then that I had to leave as the sun was beginning to set and stars brightened.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Home." I yelled back, running down into town and into a small café where Greed was waiting for me.

"Radiance!" Envy yelled shaking my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

My sight returned and looked at Envy.

"What's wrong?" Envy asked, looking worried.

I nodded. "Um yes. I need to find Nevaeh."

I started running down the long hall and listened to see if Envy was following. He wasn't. I ran to Nevaeh's room, knocking before I entered.

"Come in!" She called.

I threw open the door to see My little sister laying on her bed. "Sister!" She exclaimed.

"Nevaeh." I murmured. I laid down on her bed next to her, staring at the ceiling. Her room was almost identical to mine. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" My sister asked.

I rolled over and looked her in the eyes. "I have a little information on our human lives." I whispered.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'. "Tell me!"

"Do not tell anyone." I said in a stern voice and she nodded. "Greed and I dated."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes. My name was Radiance Evaline Lendrea and yours was, Nevaeh Danika Lendrea. Greed and I dated a little as well as Envy and I, I think. Although I didn't really like Envy, I was just with him for information. He told me he was a homunculi and told me everything I wanted to know. Our father beat us and also killed us. Greed tried to bring us back but couldn't. That's all I know so far."

I rolled back over to gaze at the ceiling. We were quiet for a long time. This surprised me. I thought Nevaeh would be asking question after question. We laid there staring at the ceiling, letting what I had said sink in. soon my sister did what I expected.

"How long are we going to stay here?" She asked quietly.

I closed my eyes. "I don't know. Why?" I rolled back over to look at her. She looked kind of apprehensive. "What's wrong?" I demanded, automatically thinking the worst. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. No!" She said, reassuring me. "I _want_ to stay."

Mt features relaxed and I smiled. "That's good, I have a feeling we'll be here a while."

"Radiance?" I heard my name being called from the end of the hallway.

I sat up from the bed and swung my legs off the edge. "I'll talk to you later Nevaeh." I murmured. "Love you."

"Love you too sissy."

I walked out of her room and saw Greed at the end of the hall. My heart immediately sped up. My pace quickened as well as his. When we met each other in the middle he wrapped his arms around me. At first I was surprised but never the less I returned the hug and relaxed into his embrace.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hold you again." He murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. My breathing turned a little heavier as I pulled my face away from his arm to look up at his face.

His face got closer to mine and I parted my lips. His nose brushed against my cheek and I quickly closed the distance between ours lips. I pressed my body against his and his arms tightened around me. My insides felt as if they had turned to a liquid and my heart was beating so fast I could hear it pounding in my chest.

I leapt up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He gently nipped at my bottom lip as he walked back to my room. He released my lip as he opened the door to my room. When I was sure he was holding me over the bed I released my holds on him and dropped to the fluffy mattress.

He quickly brought his lips back to mine. The kisses were urgent and lustful. He pulled on my top, ripping it and threw it off the bed. I began clawing at his clothes letting the scraps fall over my skin. His kisses began to trail down my jaw and on to my neck. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I arched my back. A moan escaped my lips as he kissed my stomach and took my shorts off.

I sat up and searched for his lips, desperate to have them pressed to mine again.

"I love you." He gasped.

I pressed my lips to his gasping, "I love you." between kisses.

(small time skip)

I awoke to footsteps thumping down the hall. I looked around the dark room. It could be night already could it? How could I tell we _were_ underground after all. I sat up and it was then that I realized I was naked.

The footsteps got closer.

"You slept a _long_ time Dollface." I heard a familiar voice purr.

I looked to my left to see a shirtless Greed under the covers, smirking at me. I then remembered us…having sex.

"Do you hear those steps?" I whispered.

"No?"

That's when my door flung open and I desperately grabbed the confuter to cover my breasts. I looked over at the door to see Envy. He was furious. He eyes held such rage I was shocked. His breathing was so heavy his entire body shook.

"What the fuck Envy?" Greed yelled.

"Here!" Envy growled throwing a pile of clothes at us. "Greed. Get dressed. Father wants to speak with you."

Greed got up and began pulling clothes on and before rushing out of the room he quickly kissed my cheek. This left me with Envy glaring at me.

"Umm…hi." I whispered.

He slammed to door shut behind him and stood in front of me at the foot of my bed. He huffed a frustrated breath and pounced on me. He pinned me to the bed, straddling me. I showed no fear.

His eyes were like a purple fire. They were so beautiful, they glistened in the dim light shining threw the open door.

"E-en-"

He cut me off, "Not this life too. Please not this life too."

My eye brows pulled together in confusion.

"Please not this life too!" He growled, grabbing my shoulders.

My vision went blank, all I could see was a black haze. There were bright flashes followed by numerous memories from my human life, all of them including Envy or Greed.

At one point I saw Envy watching Greed and I in our café. And then I saw Greed watching Envy and I in the forest. I was playing them. I wanted Greed, I loved Greed but I wanted Envy. I liked his craziness. It was so inviting.

I blinked to see Envy's furious gaze boring into my eyes.

"I love you." He murmured before pushing off my shoulders and walking out of the room. He shut the door behind him.

There was a feeling building up in my heart and stomach and I knew I was in love with both of them. I then began to cry.


	6. Monster

Chapter 6- Monster

After Envy left, I leapt from the bed, naked I might add and waltzed to Nevaeh's room. She was sitting up in her bed. Her eyes widened when she saw I was naked.

"Could you transmute me clothes?" I murmured.

She grabbed one of her pillows and transmuted it in to the clothes Father had ordered me to wear. I quickly slipped into the tiny, tight clothing.

"Come on." I ordered, grabbing her hand.

We ran out of her room and down the hall to Wrath's room. I opened the door and saw Wrath practicing simple alchemy with various objects around the room. I pushed my sister into the room.

"Wrath, you better take care of her!" I yelled.

"Sister what's wrong?" Nevaeh asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said, closing the door and running down the hallway.

My feet pounded on the ground as I raced to get to where Father was regularly. Hopefully Greed and Envy would be there as well. I skidded to a stop when I bust into the open space and saw Father standing up yelling at Greed and Envy.

"Father!" I gasped.

He looked to me with a stern look. "I don't care what you two do but I do not want it causing fights. Understand?"

I nodded, bowing. "My apologize father."

Father then looked at Envy who was shaking with anger. We both looked at Greed. He was doing the same.

Father waved down the hall. "Just this once. Go on. Get it out of your systems."

Greed and Envy took off down the opposite hall we had come from. My feet padded towards them. I struggled to keep up but managed. As I bounded into the open space I saw something happening to Envy's body. It was almost _bubbling. _Then his arm shot away from his body and it began to grow. It grew into a huge monster type thing. I started to back up in fear. This creature had something that looked like people dripping off him. I turned and ran back towards where Nevaeh was.

I ran past Father who said nothing to me and down the hallway where all the bedrooms were. I stormed into Wrath's room. Nevaeh was sitting on the bed with Wrath. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"What's wrong Radiance?" She yelled.

I yanked her into my room and back into the bathroom. After pushing her into the bathtub and sat in with her. I gabbed her and pulled her close to me.

"You're shaking." She whispered.

"Shh. Just stay quiet, let me calm down." I said in a shaky voice.

She obeyed me. It took me a while to slow my breathing and slow my heart rate. My body was shaking and my eyes were still wide. All I could see was the huge monster I saw Envy turn into. It was so…it couldn't be real…could it? I exhaled a shaking breath.

"Nevaeh," I whispered. "There is a lot more to homunculi then we thought. They're capable of much more then we assumed. I just saw.." I trailed off.

Nevaeh shook my shoulder, "Tell me sister." She murmured.

I looked to her eyes and said, "Envy can transform into…a monstrous type being."

"What?" she looked at me like I was crazy. I imagine I sounded crazy.

I kept quiet, offering her no more information.

How the hell could this be? Now that I really thought about it, when I fought Envy he always seemed rather heavy. Heavier then he looked. That must have been because of the souls in his body.

There were footsteps rushing down the hall. I clutched Nevaeh closer to me. There was a knock on the door. I didn't answer.

"Sis-"

"Shh." I cut my sister off in mid-sentence.

I waited for a second knock but non came. Instead whoever it was simply opened the door.

"Radiance?" The voice called out. It was Greed.

I stood up from the bathtub and looked back to Nevaeh, telling her to stay put. My hand grabbed the doorknob to the bathroom shakily. I shut the door behind me as I stepped out.

"Greed. What the _fuck _was that?"

Greed explained to me that those things that looked like people dripping off Envy were the souls of his philosophers stone.

"I see…" I murmured.

It just didn't seem possible that Envy could be holding that many souls in his body. How could a human sized creature turn into a huge…monster.

I needed to leave for a while. I just needed to have time with my sister to get my mind off of things. We could leave for a while and come back…right?

"Greed," I said, looking in his eyes. "Do you think Nevaeh and I could leave? Just for a little while. Two days tops maybe?" I made my eyes slightly bigger and jutted out my lower lip ever so slightly in effort to look cute.

He smirked. "You'd have to ask Pops."

I called Nevaeh into the room and bent down to her level. I explained to her that we were going to ask father if we could leave for a few days. She understood why we had to ask him.

Greed led us down the hall. My mind began reeling. What if Father said 'No'? Would I be able to stay sane in this crazy place. Surly not. I could go to my room and exile everyone except my sister for a few days. It would only be long enough to clear my thoughts.

"Nevaeh, Radiance, Greed. What is it?" Father's voice grumbled threw the room as we entered.

"Um…Father. I was wondering if Nevaeh and I could leave. But only for a couple of days! Two tops! We'd be back before sun down on the second day, I promise!" I'm not sure why I felt like I needed his permission so much for only knowing him a few days. I felt like I was indebted to him.

"Hmmm, I suppose. As long as you would be back on that second day. If you weren't I would have to send Greed…or Pride to go find you." I knew right away Greed would have mercy, Pride however would not.

"We would be back." I said solemnly.

He looked to me. "We then, yes."

I bowed my head. "Thank you. Would it be alright if we left now?"

"Of course."

With that, I took Nevaeh's had and began walking towards our exit. Greed followed us.

"I'll walk you out." Greed said taking my other hand.

We didn't bother taking anything with us. Anything we might need Nevaeh could transmute. We passed Envy in the hall. He seemed to be shaking with anger. He glared at me as we passed and Greed pulled me a bit closer. That only caused Envy's glair to intensify.

The glare made my insides melt, I felt terrible for making him so angry. My feet stopped walking and Greed and Nevaeh looked at me with confused looks. I looked over Envy.

"Envy!" I called.

He looked back to me and growled, "What?"

"I'm sorry." I murmured as sincere as I could.

He gave me one slight nod, his glare loosened a bit he continued to walk down the hall.

Greed led us up to the streets and we quickly ducked into an ally. Nevaeh transmuted some clothes for us and Greed kept watch for passing people. I dawned a pair of jeans, red tank top and black jacket. It was still a bit cold outside. Nevaeh put on similar clothing to mine. She wore a black shirt and white jacket with jeans.

When we were finished changing Greed came back over to us.

"I'll see you in two days, Dollface." He said before quickly kissing me and running back to Homunculi HQ.

**I'm sorry its been so long sense I updated but I had finals to study for :/ then I had writers block for a while but now I have some ideas. Due to the fact its summer now I should be updating more often! **

**HOWEVER if I don't get some reviews I may stop updating all together, **


	7. The Elrics

Chapter 7- The Elric's

We plopped down on a bench in a train. I was on the outside and my sister was near the window. Nevaeh sighed with frustration. "I don't see why we have to leave." She muttered.

"Because," I sneered, "I need to clear my thoughts."

"These seats taken?" A male voice asked.

I popped my head up to see on boy with braided blond hair and brilliant gold eyes as well as a suit of armor. I gasped and my cheeks reddened as I quickly looked away. I knew exactly who these people were. Edward and Alphonse Elric. They were state alchemists. And I was a homunculus. They might have been able to tell by my eyes. However, they were in-fact human, well at least Edward was. I could use my powers on him.

"No." I murmured, finally answering his question as the train began to move.

They sat down and Nevaeh locked her eyes on Alphonse. "Shouldn't he be in the cargo area, or with animals or something?" she asked.

"Nevaeh! Don't be rude!" I scolded looking to the Elrics. "I'm sorry." I apologized for my sister.

Edward was staring at my eyes. I immediately began sending thoughts to his head forcing him to obey me, obey what I was telling him.

_We are not homunculi._

That's all it took for him to believe me.

"No need for an apology, he attracts a lot of attention." Edward said with a smirk and chuckle, "but yeah he should be in the cargo area."

My sister giggled, "I thought so."

Alphonse spoke in a sweet child-like voice "Usually I'm in a storage area with sheep."

This time we all giggled.

"So where are you girls headed?" Alphonse asked.

I smiled, thinking about how long it had been since Nevaeh and I had been to Risembool. "We're to Risembool." I murmured.

"Us too!" Edward said with a wide smile. "Need some maintenance before the battle." He pulled up the sleeve of his red jacket to reveal an automail arm.

I hummer in question. "Battle?"

My remark caught them both off guard. Ed stammered a bit before saying something about how it was strictly military business. So I used my powers on him, ordering him to tell me.

"There's going to be a battle in three days between the military and homunculi. We have found their headquarters and plan to eliminate then before the cause any more trouble." He spilled.

I nodded, now it was time to have a little fun. "Oh thank god."

They gave me a questionable look and I looked towards my sister. I gave her a smirk that said 'go with it'.

"They killer our parents. They were walking down the street and the just offed our parents like it was nothing, tragic really."

"It sure is." Alphonse murmured in a sad tone.

Ed huffed in anger. "This is exactly why we need to kill them. Pointless murders and killings." He grabbed my hand, "Don't worry, we'll get your revenge for you."

"Thank you." My sister and I said in unison.

The conversation dyed not long after that due to Edward falling asleep. Soon after him Nevaeh fell asleep as well, leaning her head on my shoulder. She snored softly as my thoughts drifted away to Greed and Envy. I liked them both, but already I could tell that I _loved _Greed. I mean I had already let him get so close, emotionally and physically.

"It must have been terrible." Alphonse's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My head popped up as he further explained, "When your parent's were killed."

I fell back into step with the fake story. "Oh yes. It was. It was horrible. Nevaeh cried for days. I wanted to but I had to be strong for her." I whispered, ruffling her hair softly.

"We lost our mother at a younger age." Al murmured.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say, all I could offer.

He shrugged. "It's in the past."

I nodded, looking towards the window. We must have been nearing our destination.

"Looks like we're almost there." I said quietly.

"Mhm." Was Al's only response.

(Small time skip)

"We never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. This is my bother Alphonse Elric." Ed said proudly as we stood from our seats, ready to get off the train.

"I'm Radiance and this is my little sister Nevaeh."

We quickly shook hands and before anymore could be said I left the train with my sister in toe.

I would have to tell Father of their plans as soon as we got back.

*NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE FLUFF. I PROMISE*


	8. Electricity

Chapter 8- Electricity

Our time spent in Risembool was uninteresting. We spent our time in the woods much like we used to, shying away from society and entertaining ourselves. I had gotten over the whole Envy turning into a huge monster thing. I just thought of it as a homunculus thing, hoping that if I saw it again it wouldn't bother me as much or at all.

Nevaeh and I had taken a train back to Central, not seeing the Elrics this time. When we got off the train we were both in long sleeved cream colored dresses. Greed met us there and led us to Homunculi HQ. I found Father in his usual place.

"Father, there's going to be an attack on us." I murmured.

A cruel smile spread across his lips. "I knew."

"You knew? I...I got information from the Elrics. They were on their way to Risembool and they told us they were planning on killing us all."

He held up his hands. "Pride told me."

Of course! Pride was the fuhere. Even if the military tried keeping it from him some how he'd be able to figure it out or get information.

Father stood up, prodding one of the pipes at his feet. "With that being said you and your sister will have to get some training in."

I nodded.

"Nevaeh, you will be training with Wrath and Sloth." Father announced. My sister ran off in the direction of Wrath's room. "And Radiance," I looked back to Father. "You'll be training with Greed and Envy."

Great. Just great.

Almost as if he was listening to the conversation Envy appeared with his cocky little smirk plastered across his face.

Father ended up having Envy take me out to town. Father wanted me to kill someone, to get used to having to push guilt away and feel no remorse. Greed wasn't too pleased that he wouldn't be going with us and to be entirely honest I didn't really care. It felt like I needed sometime with just Envy to figure out just what the hell was going on between us.

Envy and I set out on town, I wore a black long-sleeved dress and he took on the form of a young man with dark hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a red shirt. We were quiet for a long time just walking the street.

I didn't want to say anything. I would let him say the first words and sure enough he did.

He was quiet, "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" I hummed, wanting him to say it louder.

He stopped walking and grabbed me by the shoulders, looking in to my eyes. Even though it wasn't his normal violet irises looking at me, they were still beautiful. "I'm sorry." He spoke clearly.

I was kind of shocked by it. I could tell he actually meant what he was saying. "For what?" I pondered.

"For…like sexually harassing you the other day. It just…it's just here you are, not human. You're a homunculus. We can actually be together but Greed, he has to ruin it." His words were laced with acid.

I sighed. "Thank you for the apology. But…I love you both. This is hard for me."

And without warning his lips were pressed to mine. My eyes opened wide in shock but slid back shut as I wound my arms around his neck. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled my closer to him so our bodies were touching. Electricity was shooting threw my veins and my head felt light. I didn't protest the kiss, I kissed him back.

This was different from the kissed I shared with Greed. Greed's had more lust behind them. Envy's kiss felt…real.

And then he ended the kiss. He pulled his lips away from mine and rested his forehead against mine, leaving me wanting more.

"I can't lose you to Greed anymore." He whispered.

"I can't promise that you won't." I murmured.

He sighed, stepping away from me. "Well at the very least, you're honest." He said with a small smirk.

I smirked as well. "That I am. Now…who am I to kill?" I asked, getting back to the little mission Father had sent us on.

Envy hummed as he looked for possible targets. It didn't take long before his eyes widened and he pointed out a young man. The man had short light chestnut hair and wore green pants, a white shirt and a brown vest. He couldn't have been more than seventeen years old.

I nodded and crossed the street, approaching my victim. He looked surprised when I walked in-front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Follow me." I commanded forcing myself into his mind and making him obey me.

I led him back to the ally way that led to Homunculi HQ.

"Why did you take me here?" he asked.

I decided to be honest with him "Well you see, I've been ordered to kill someone."

_Don't scream. Don't run._ I commanded. As predicted, he followed my orders.

I smiled at how easy it was to control him. "What's your name?" I questioned, walking tight circles around him.

"Jeremy."

When my feet brought me back to his front I grabbed his face in my right hand and looked into his eyes. They were a deep green.

"Such a pity." I spat. "Envy had to choose someone so cute to kill." I scoffed a sarcastic laugh. "Ah well, I've already got two fighting over me, might as well get rid of anyone else that could be competition, right Jeremy?" I began giggling as my hand slid down to his neck and I placed my other hand on the opposite side of his neck.

"Such a damn pity." I muttered twisting his neck and at the same time making the jugular vein burst with my homunculus ability.

I pushed his body away fast enough so only a few drops of blood came in contact with me. The sight of his blood sent electricity threw me, almost like the kiss I had shared with Envy. I wanted to see more blood. I wanted to kill more.

"Nicely done." Envy sneered, rounding the corner to the ally.

My head snapped up at him. "Another." I demanded.

He laughed. "Easy killer, we don't need to off everyone in the town. You just needed some practice and that's what you got. Let's go. Fathers going to want you to train with Greed." He said Greed's name as if it was the most disgusting, vial thing he had ever heard.

I nodded and followed him back to HQ, feeling unsatisfied.


	9. The need to kill

Chapter 9- The need to kill

As Envy had predicted, Father did want me to train with Greed when we returned. I didn't want to train, I wanted to go back out with Envy and…kill. I wanted to feel the bloodlust take over my mind and cloud my thoughts.

However I obeyed Father's order and stayed to fight with Greed. We were down the hall in the open space where Father wasn't. It was just Greed and I.

"You ready, Dollface?" He asked, walking with his back to me, to get some space between us before we started.

I smirked, "You're not." And just like that I made his legs combust. He fell to the ground with a growl of pain.

"That was a cheap trick." He grumbled as his legs regenerated.

I giggled and walked over to him, offering my hand to help him up. He grabbed it and pulled my down. I landed on my back with a thud.

"I try to help you and you hurt me." I whimpered.

He kissed my lips quickly as he jumped up. I felt nothing inside, no sparks, no electricity, just lips that so happened to touch mine. I stood up quickly and leapt towards him. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me down. Once more I got up and charged at him. This time I managed to land a kick on his face that his ultimate shield blocked. I tried punching him repeatedly but all my attacks were blocked by his damn shield.

"Fuck." I cursed as another one of my kicks were shielded.

He laughed. "Face it Radiance. My shield is unbreakable.

"I guess it is." I muttered, straightening myself and putting my hands on my hips, "But the Elrics are not _unbreakable_." I smirked, an evil sort of smirk.

Greed began walking towards me. "No. They're not."

Before he could get any closer, I turned and began walking away. I had trained with Greed, my orders were followed, now I wanted to get the hell out of HQ for a while.

"Oh what?" Greed wined. "I get no love? You've only been aggressive towards me sense you returned."

I stopped walking. Truthfully, I didn't want to show Greed any _love_. I wasn't in love with him. I may have thought I was but now I felt feeling for Envy. Sure I had feelings for Greed but my feelings for Envy were much stronger.

"So sorry." I murmured, exiting HQ.

He didn't say anything when I left. For a moment I felt bad for possibly hurting him but that feeling was quickly pushed away when I emerged from HQ.

It was dark out and the streets were empty. This was good. I didn't have to change my clothes then. I was wearing the clothes Father had ordered me to wear. My feet carried me to the street where I walked and looked for someone. Anyone. Really anyone would do the job. Within minutes I saw a woman. She might have been twenty-five or maybe even thirty. She had curly red-orange hair and green eyes.

I ran at her. By the time she saw me I was already half way there. She didn't have the chance to run. I caught her neck with my right hand and threw her up against the window next to us with more force than I had intended. The window cracked and I could see absolute fear in her eyes. I didn't care. I had come out to kill someone and that was precisely what I was going to do.

**Sorry its been so damn long and this is so damn short. I will really try to update again by the end of the month and I promise that when I update it'll be much longer then this.**


End file.
